Daniel in the Den
by wordsf1yup
Summary: Smut for the sake of smut, really. Hopefully it doesn't seem to mindless, but I fellt Kili/Tauriel needed more love because I wasn't able to find anything, and I had an urge.


There was little anymore that made Tauriel's heart skip a beat. After centuries of battles and blood, struggles and losses, some of which she controlled and some she did not, she had become somewhat numb to excitement. She took joy in living and in the world around her, but over the years she had begun to feel it was not for her. The world would always be hers to protect, not hers to take part in. She would always hold herself separate and waiting. But she supposed she would be content so long as she knew her people and her lands were safe.

Still, something of hope stirred in her chest. Hope for herself, and for her lands. She had not known it was there until she'd laid eyes on the Dwarf. Short, and young for sure. But he had a spark to him she could not deny. And he fought so hard for a home that he had never seen that in time it had ignited a fire in her that she had long since thought extinguished. She supposed that was why when he'd left, her heart had followed him.

His companions and he were on a noble quest. One she could recognize in turn. And despite her better efforts, she could not strike it from her thoughts. The elves had turned on the dwarves long ago, but now they were fighting a darkness that threatened to overtake them all. Should they turn their back again, all would be left with nothing. It made little sense to her. Why leave their mission to fail when in short enough time she was sure they would have to extend their own hand as well.

She supposed that was why she had followed them, at a distance of course. She could not allow danger to befall them, for the future of their lands depended on it. She had intended to watch from afar, leave them to their own devices lest she be needed. And truly, it came as a shock when the dwarf found her, following them in the woods. She had always thought herself a decent tracker. Quick on her feet and quiet. Perhaps his heart had called to her as well.

"Kili..." She'd bowed her head to him, a smile playing across her lips despite her frustration at being found. "Your companions, do they follow?" He'd shook his head, he'd left them behind to sleep. The night was young, they'd have hours yet, and plenty of time to talk. It was a relief, to know she wouldn't be chased away as soon as she'd arrived. It didn't take long into their conversation for her to fall to her knees, gathering his face into her palms. The stubble on his cheeks was a foreign sensation and one she found she could not get enough of. Elves were smooth, where he was course and somehow it was a comfort. Hers was not a life meant for pretty things, and silk. Her life was rough and his skin matched her insides to the point that she tingled when they touched.

Her lips pressed to his after moment, taking as much of him in as she could. The night air was cool, and the heat of his breath was refreshing, even more so as it moved over her neck and down to her chest. Younger than her he may have been, but he still had experience enough. She'd slowed him to a stop momentarily, pulling his eyes back to her face. Was this too fast? Should they have courted? Waited for the appropriate time? Let things develop slowly as elves did? She wanted to say yes, and yet somehow the look in his eyes drew her in.

He was on a timeline, and so was she. There was no time to wait for the years to tick by, or the night. Come the next day they could both have breathed their last. Why waste what breath they had left with anyone but each other? She'd relented quickly, pressing her lips hungrily to his as he pulled at her garments, gently at first as if he feared soiling her garments with his hands until she'd egged him on to pull harder. Elf garments were not entirely different from dwarves and he'd quickly made short work of it, his stubble scraping over her clean skin as he dragged his lips down her collar bone to her chest.

He'd muttered once about never having seen breast so close, palming them cautiously for a moment before gripping them tighter in his fingers before his lips found their way to her nipples, sucking and biting in turn. She'd nearly groaned, pressing her chest into him as she arched her back and threaded her fingers through his hair. The feeling made her heart beat faster, her eyes closing as she arched into him. "Kili..." She'd moaned his name again, nearly pulling his head back as he pushed her to the forest floor. "Unbind your belt."

Doing as she commanded, he followed her directions, quickly wrapping his belt around the closest tree root and trapping her wrists so her arms were fully extended and unable to move. It took little work for him to disrobe after that, his eyes sliding over the extended body of the elf before him, naked but for the braids in her hair.

Biting her lip as she waited, she pushed up into his touch, moaning again when his lips slid down her front. For such a brutish man, he was gentle in touch, and cautious with her always. He'd wanted to take in all of her skin and he did, kissing her in tiny increments until he reached her toes. She'd never been one to whine, but she nearly did at that point, pulling her head up when she suddenly felt his lips no longer. Grinning cheekily at her, he'd only winked at her quickly before returning to work, his lips working their way up her thighs and to her apex.

"Never seen so much of a lass before." He'd muttered, holding himself at her center as he studied her curiously, pulling her thighs apart as he breathed over her growing wetness.

"Use your tongue." She'd said shortly, placing her head back on the ground and holding her breath. Nodding after a moment, he'd pressed himself forward and ran his tongue up through her folds. The feeling of his stubble on her sensitive skin made her hips jerk up, but he'd persisted, working his tongue into her center as the tip of his nose inadvertently found her clit, rubbing against it as he pressed his tongue in further again and again. "-Oh..." The rounded vowel found its way out on a breath as she rocked forward against his face, struggling with her binds now that they've been placed. But she didn't want to interrupt him, that's why she'd had him tie her in the first place. Pressing against him as he lapped at her center, she closed her eyes tightly, his stubble starting to burn as it rubbed against her again and again. It was nearly too much and she moaned again, her walls quickly closing around his tongue as she reached her breaking point.

"Tauriel-" He looked up at her quickly, his eyebrows furrowed as her aftershocks rocked her body.

"Your fingers-please, your fingers now." He'd never felt a woman orgasm before, but he knew well enough to follow her direction, inserting one rough finger as she continued to rock. She was nearly dripping now, and the feeling of his finger in her center did little to stop that. His skin was rough, especially compared to hers, and for a moment he was nearly ashamed. But when he felt her rock her hips against his hand, his spirit returned and he pushed in further, curling it as he pulled it out. "Yes, like that-another-..." Nodding quickly, he bit his lip, pushing a second rough finger in with the first.

He nearly stopped when she cried out, her toes curling as she pushed frantically down against his hand. The roughness of his skin nearly overtook her and she found she needed more of it, rolling her hips down as she pushed against him again and again. Pulling his wrist out faster, he braced against her, pushing in and out and in and out and shortly enough a rhythm was established. Her hips against his wrist over and over until he felt her walls tighten around his fingers so tightly that he nearly couldn't pull them out. "Does-does it always feel like tha'?"

He asked it curiously, but when she only smiled lazily in response, he assumed the answer was yes.

"You know what comes next?" Raising an eyebrow, she placed her head back down when he nodded, pulling his pants away and placing her hips against his.

"My lady, I do not wish to hurt you-"

"You could not, Kili, please..." Taking the tone of her voice as permission, he took his hardened member and guided it in, gasping once he found himself warm and sheathed completely. It was hot, her center, and wet. He'd been able to glide in easily, but the feeling was like nothing he'd ever felt. Clutching at her thighs, he let himself settle a moment before thrusting forward, shortly at first until he grew accustomed to the feeling.

Pulling her legs further apart, he pushed his hands down to her hips, and thrust again, pausing when he found his hips once more against hers. "Continue." She'd commanded and he'd followed, pulling out and pausing at her entrance to run the tip of his member up through her folds before thrusting it again, and again. Quickening his face as her chest started to heave, he watched her carefully, adjusting his thrust to match the speed of his breath. Rocking his hips into hers again, he pushed harder and harder, letting his head fall back as she pulled at her bindings. If he yelled as well as she, they'd surely be found, but he cared little by now, lost in the feeling of her as he ran his nails over her skin and thrust in again. Heating up as he felt something take hold in his center, he cried out when her walls tightened around him again, bringing him to his breaking point as he sheathed himself fully and released inside her.

Riding the feeling out, he collapsed next to her moments later and took a breath, pressing a hand against his chest. "Is it always-is that-..."

"The night is young, Kili, you have much yet to discover." She'd smiled at him easily, panting as she nudged her hair out of her face. "And we have not yet even begun."


End file.
